


Gilded Child

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: Gilded Child [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Al is accused of fathering a baby while still a suit of armor, and even though the claims are baseless, the brothers discover a new family member anyways.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Series: Gilded Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Gilded Child

When Edward came into the office that day to hand in his latest report to the Colonel and act on the summons he’d received, Alphonse trailing after him like always, they were stopped in their tracks by the sound of the Colonel’s light laughter. Roy was sitting at his desk like always, but his usual smirk was replaced by a more fond but still teasing smile.

He looked up at the brothers’ arrival, and his smile shifted into something more serious.

“What the hell are you laughing over?” Ed asked, sure it was either the Colonel slacking off, or something at his own expense. 

"Fullmetal, congratulations on becoming an uncle. Allegedly." 

"....what?" Any other words and thoughts died on his tongue. Uncle? What could he possibly mean by that? Edward had no siblings aside from Al. Unless…

Roy held out the paper he had been hunched over, and Edward stalked over angrily, and snatched it up. He and Al read it. And re-read it. And read it once more before looking at Roy bewildered. "What the fuck is this, Mustang?"

"A huge misunderstanding, I'd say." Roy didn’t believe a word of the letter, knowing the truth of Alphonse’s lack of a body, but personally did find the situation such an oddity and a bit amusing. In front of the boys now, he kept his composure. 

Ed slammed down the letter, and glored at the offending paper.

"She wouldn't know Al has no body. There's no way he could even get someone pregnant."

"And he is below the age of consent so she would be setting herself up for statutory charges either way." Roy pointed out, and Ed nodded. 

“We’ll press charges if she chooses to harass us, but the matter can be dropped if she’s just confused. Unless Al made a kid through alchemy, then I’d be more impressed than anything, Al.” Ed looked up at his brother. 

All this time, Al had stayed in confused silence. 

“You are in shock. That’s okay.” Roy assured. 

"Yeah....is this going to blow up in our faces, Colonel?"

"Not if my team can help it. We’ll be here to help if this goes further than needing to clear up a misunderstanding or an ill-placed threat."

Both brothers were relieved by this help. The whole situation seemed far too overwhelming. They’d tackled so many things in their quest to get their bodies back, but never anything like this.

Ed and Al were curious as to how the woman's claims were even able to reach the military, versus being some tabloid story that never went anywhere. 

"How did you find out about this, Mustang?" Edward asked, wondering this was possibly a cruel distraction by the homunculi. 

"The letter was delivered to me posted directly from the woman herself."

"That's a bit suspicious."

"I know. All the same I have scheduled a meeting with the woman as if anything we can get her to dismiss her claims."

"That's good. When is the meeting?"

"Later today, so be on your best behavior, Fullmetal. We don't need this becoming a bigger incident than it will already be."

"I'm always on my best behavior." Ed grumbled.

"Then I must have missed many vital parts of your life, Ed." Roy replied, knowing very well he’d get a rise out of the teen. Ed growled and clenched his fists and dared the Colonel to say anything more, while Roy smirked at him. 

Al sighed and shook his head at the display. He hoped this mess could be cleared up without revealing his lack of a body. 

The thought of the meeting is the only thing they could think about until it finally arrives, no matter how much all three wanted to focus on anything but. After many hours, their agony ended, and the brothers were able to enter the meeting room.

They spot a seething and worried looking woman in the chair opposite of Roy, who’d stepped in early to attempt to charm away some of her apparent anger, to much failure. 

She saw the two boys, and pointed an accusing finger at Al "You!"

Ed glared and took a threatening step forward, trying to seem more dangerous than a suit of armor several feet taller than him. "Nice to meet you too lady, I'm Edward Elric, aged fifteen, and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric aged  _ fourteen." _

The woman stiffened, and grew quite confused, her hand dropping back to the table. 

Roy gestured for the brothers to sit. "I can assume by that reaction that Alphonse's age does not match with your assailant."

The woman nodded. "It was an older man who looked enough like them and he was actually rather lovely, and I’m mostly upset he left me in the state he did. Their father, maybe?"

"Long light gold hair and wears glasses?" Al asked, already sliding a bit away from Ed. Roy had switched chairs entirely at the mere implication of the Elrics’ father.

"Yes, that was the man." She confirmed, and Ed slammed his fist on the table, ready to go on a rant about his bastard of a father. This of course woke up the baby in the room and a wail silenced the others and any possibly ranting from Edward. 

The woman stood up quickly and walked over to where the baby was and gently picked it up to soothe it. The baby quickly quieted down in its mother’s arms. Ed and Al strained to get a look, and then the woman actually brought the baby over to them, visually softened towards them now that she knew these could be her baby’s brothers. 

They peered at the little being in pure awe. New life, likely only a few months old at best, and so adorably innocent. It did in fact have gold hair, verses usually found blond. This very well could be their younger sibling, they fully realized. The baby opened their eyes and looked at them both. Those eyes were golden as well. Both Ed and Al felt uneased by this knowledge.

Their father had cheated on their mother. Even with their mother dead, how do the brothers know he knows that. He didn't even come to the funeral. So could he have left to see other women? It made Ed even more pissed off at his bastard father.

He didn’t hold that against the baby though. He poked it, and it looked at him very oddly. 

"Want to hold her?"

"Her?"

"Yes, she's a girl." Both brothers were mystified by this. They've had each other but never a sister. The woman helped Ed direct his arms into the right position and then gently lowered the baby girl into his arms.

She was so light and she settled in so nicely in Edward’s arms. After a moment's consideration, she reached up to try and grab Ed's hair. Ed gasped lightly, unable to really handle how adorable she was in her attempts. Al dared to lean down and look at her, trying not to get too close, thinking otherwise he might spook her.

She did spot him though, and then abandoned her efforts to grab Ed's hair and tried to reach to touch Al's forehead horn. Al didn’t hold in his squeal of excitement and that made the baby smile. 

Roy watched the boys interact with their half sister, and could tell aside from some anger towards their father, they seemed okay with the idea of her existence. He then glanced at the woman. She seemed pleased with showing her daughter to more family. He realized then that was likely all she wanted in this. He leaned back and let them all be, as he had no place in this matter after all. Everything turned out good after all.

"What's her name?" Ed asked the woman, stroking his sister’s face very lightly with his gloved automail hand, as his flesh hand was supporting her head.

"Haven't settled on a name yet."

"She deserves a cute name." Al said, leaning down closer to her. 

"Then what do you think her name should be?"

"Emma?" Al suggested, thinking it would be a cute name just like the baby needed. The woman nodded in approval.

Little Emma showed no change at her naming, but was happy upon finally getting her hands on Al's horn. She giggled excitedly, patting it rapidly on the side, luckily avoiding the pointy end. 

Al would have smiled if he could, and he let her continue. He was happy to have her here regardless of how she came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally feel that this would be out of character for Hohenheim in canon, but the idea of the Elrics with a baby sibling was too cute to pass up.


End file.
